


I Get Off

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Bubblegum knows she's being watched, so she puts on a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get Off

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Halestorm when i wrote this quick little story. Anyway, hopefully you enjoy~!!

The door to her bedroom was locked, however the window was left ajar. I always was, a silent invitation for the shadow figure that lingered around the castle once the sun ran to hide. Whether the figure actually took the invitation or not, which she always did, the invite was always there no matter what.  
Bubblegum laid on her back on the large bed, legs spread wide and open. Two fingers shoved deep inside of her own wet entrance, scissoring and thrusting into herself while the faint slick noises seemed to echo in the silence. Even though the deathly night air was filling the room she felt as though her entire body was enveloped in fire, a burning desire more prominent in some parts than others.

A soft pleased sigh fell from the pink princess’s lips as she let her head fall to the side. Her other hand occupied her chest, groping and squeezing in a sloppy rhythm with her fingers. Every now and again she would move to tease and pinch her own nipples. Her hand stopped as she bit her lip, the hand traveled down her torso, stopping to teach her navel, but then quickly continued the journey downwards.

Moving her hands to a more comfortable position for both to be occupying the same close region, she swiped her thumb over her clit in an attempt to remove the slick wet fluid making it easier for her, she being to gently rub at her clit with her finger while her two fingers on her other hand continue their work with a flick of her wrist.  
Shifting her hips slightly she moved her legs up the bed, firmly planting her feet on the mattress. Slowly she raised her hips off the bed and her head fell backwards as her green eyes squeezed tightly shut. Her finger on her clit moved faster. Her hips twitched slightly as a familiar feeling because to tingle in her lower regions. A few seconds more she pulled out her fingers and stopped her rubbing, bringing her hips down back to the bed.

Bubblegum sat up slightly and shifted, the slick between her legs turned her on even more with a blush splattered across her already pink face. She flopped down on her stomach, moving her magenta hair out of her way and spreading her legs once again. This time only one hand went to work while the other stayed tucked under her chin.   
Her green eyes were fixated on a dark corner in the room, near the foot of the bed. Her eyes locked with lust filled red ones as she seductively licked her lips while her two pink fingers pressed to her entrance but not enough to enter herself. Spreading herself slightly, teasingly. Her fingers spreading the wetness down her inner thigh as she wiped them off. 

They moved down to her clit as she set a fast pace rubbing herself, she was already close, she knew she wasn't going to last much longer. The room was silent except for the heavy breathing come from two pairs of lungs. Bubblegum shifted her hips upwards off the bed again, but purposely shifting to expose herself even more. Those red eyes darkened as a small mischievous grin crawled onto her pink face.

Her rubbing sped up and her hips twitched forward as she chewed on her lip. Her eyes lidded as her knees began to tremble, her back arching, and toes curled. She abused her sensitive clit s bit more before allowing her hips to drop to the bed. She took a moment to breathe and allow her body to recover from the pleasure.  
Bubblegum pulled herself up off her stomach and rolled over. When she looked back to the corner of the room her audience of one was gone. She looked towards the window which was now wide open. The candy kingdom princess had a large smirk spread across her face as she stared out into the darkness.


End file.
